


Всё, что меня не убивает

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort Food, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Slash, Team Bonding, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Когда вас внезапно схватили и заперли, о чём ещё говорить, как не о любимой еде?
Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135832
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Всё, что меня не убивает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever Won't Poison Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761986) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



— Сэндвич с индейкой и всякой всячиной, — сказал Джон. — Вот как после дня Благодарения. Всё бы туда напихал — и начинку из индейки, и картофельное пюре, и клюквенный соус. Вкуснятина, весь год бы только их и ел.

Не говоря уже о том, что это единственное светлое воспоминание о празднике, который он забросил отмечать ещё до того, как умерла мать. Ужин в День Благодарения всегда был слишком напыщенным, полным позёрства, плохо скрываемых разочарования и гнева… и благодарностей из-под палки. Но глубоко в ночи Джон мог прокрасться вниз на кухню и сделать себе огромный сэндвич. И смотреть старые эпизоды «Доктора Кто» по телику. И считать, сколько осталось до того, как он наконец-то сможет свалить и жить так, как он сам того захочет.

— Что такое «День Благодарения»? — озадаченно спросила Тейла.

— Повод раз в году собраться вместе со всей семьёй и послушать о том, как же сильно ты в очередной раз их подвёл, — ответил Родни. — Мы отмечаем его в другой день, чем в Штатах, но в итоге всё то же самое. Обвинения и запеканка с зелёной фасолью — в равных пропорциях.

— Отличное описание, МакКей, — нахмурился Джон, но большая часть посыла скорее всего смазалась тусклым освещением. Да и в любом случае, Родни, втиснутый в самый дальний угол от двери и обхвативший руками вытянутые вверх ноги, в его сторону и не смотрел.

— У вас все семейные собрания такие желчные? — уточнила Тейла.

— Не, не все. — Раскинувшийся на полу Форд казался расслабленным и беззаботным. Однако Джон видел, насколько напряжены его конечности, и знал, что тот будет первым, кто ринется с места, как только откроется дверь. — Наши семейные ужины всегда проходят хорошо. Дедушка рассказывает ужасно смешные истории, и сколько бы раз он их до того ни рассказывал, они всё равно остаются забавными. Мы всегда смеёмся.

Тейла улыбнулась ему.

— А что ты больше всего любишь из еды?

— Бабулин пирог со сладким картофелем, — чуть помедлив признался Форд. — Это сразу и гарнир, и десерт; всё самое лучшее в одной тарелке.

В его юном голосе можно было различить тоску и нежность, и Джон в который раз спросил себя, какого чёрта Форд вообще забыл на Атлантиде. Большинству участников экспедиции было легко согласиться на билет в один конец, поскольку у них не было крепких связей на Земле, но Форд, похоже, был очень близок с дедушкой и бабушкой. Тут крылась загадка, и Джон пообещал себе, что однажды непременно докопается до истины.

— А ты сама? Что любишь? — спросил Форд.

Тейла, сидящая в идеальной позе лотоса и с вытянутой по линеечке спиной, прикрыла глаза и на миг выражение её лица стало тоскливым.

— Суп из пятнистого корня, который готовила моя мать. Даже спустя все эти годы я помню его вкус. Пряный и насыщенный. Теперь его варит для меня Чарин, но это уже не то. Неплохо, но… не то.

— Совсем как с картофельным салатом моей двоюродной прабабки, — заметил Форд. — После её смерти никто так и не смог восстановить рецепт.

Тейла кивнула.

— Каждый делает на свой вкус. Это важно для развития и роста, но я всё ещё скучаю по маминому супу.

Родни фыркнул, но комментария не последовало.

— Давай, МакКей, не держи в себе. Выскажи нам, что ты обо всём этом думаешь.

Злиться на Родни, понимая, как тот напуган, Джон не мог.

— Глупость это, — отозвался Родни.

Джон нашарил на утоптанном земляном полу камеры камешек и запустил им в Родни, попав в плечо.

— Эй. Какого хрена?! — возмутился Родни, потирая плечо.

— Колись, док, — взмолился Форд, — что любишь из еды?

— Моя любимая еда — любая, от которой я не начинаю умирать. Спасибо, что поинтересовались, — резко выдал Родни.

О том, что у него аллергия на цитрусы, все присутствующие были в курсе, как, впрочем, и любой член экспедиции. Родни не стеснялся постоянно об этом напоминать, особенно старшему составу. Джон не уточнял, насколько эта самая аллергия смертельна, но руководящая должность обязывала относиться к подобным вещам серьёзно. Собственно, именно поэтому он, вслед за Родни, на всякий случай постоянно таскал в одном из карманов тактического жилета экстренный заряд эпинефрина. Атлантида просто не могла позволить себе такую потерю. Самому Джону, по правде говоря, терять Родни тоже не хотелось… как и афишировать это своё нежелание.

— В земной пище настолько часто встречаются цитрусовые?

— В гораздо больших количествах, чем многие осознают, — ответил Родни чуть менее резко. — В большинстве рыбных блюд, фруктовых десертов, в бутылках с водой и в чае со льдом… во всём есть лимон. Особенно когда ваш отец уверен, что анафилактический шок — это просто такой способ привлечь внимание, и очень старается запихать лимон буквально всюду.

— Господи, — ужаснулся Джон. Его собственный папаша был, конечно, тем ещё ублюдком, но старший МакКей, похоже, был самым что ни на есть отморозком.

— На моё третье путешествие в больницу медбрат отозвал его в сторонку и всыпал по первое число. После этого отец наконец прекратил устраивать мне подобные ловушки.

— Но я уверена, что у тебя, конечно же, есть любимая еда, которая тебя не убивает, — сказала Тейла.

— Энергетические батончики с кусочками шоколада, — сказал Форд, широко улыбаясь.

— Саморазогревающиеся макароны с сыром, — поддразнил Джон. — Я считаю, у него точно где-то хорошо припрятано несколько штук.

— О, ха-ха. Очень смешно, — съязвил Родни, но его губы явно дрогнули в усмешке. — На самом деле я очень люблю кассероль «свинья в чипсах».

Джон не был уверен, что ему не показалось, но Родни вроде как покраснел.

— Ни разу не слышал, — заявил Форд.

— Просто запечённые ломтики картошки и окорока, — пояснил Родни. — Первое, что я научился готовить. Постоянно делал эту штуку для сестры.

У Родни есть сестра? Вот так новость. С другой стороны, Джон и сам не особо любит распространяться о личном.

Прежде чем он вернулся к расспросам, неподалёку что-то взорвалось. Было очень приятно увидеть, насколько слаженно действует мигом подобравшаяся команда, включая Родни. Ни один не растерялся, когда в камеру ворвались Бэйтс и Стэкхаус.

Все разговоры о еде были забыты, но Джон тщательно законспектировал всё в памяти. Если им когда-либо удастся восстановить контакт с Землёй, он обязательно проследит, чтобы Родни и Форду досталась их любимая еда. И обязательно познакомит Тейлу с одним из своих лучших «пост-благодарственных» сэндвичей.

Да, пожалуй, такого семейного ужина он будет ждать с нетерпением.


End file.
